


Grounding

by Painful_Blueberry



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Blueberry/pseuds/Painful_Blueberry
Summary: Todomatsu can't keep his mind off their past life, and just now realizes how much he misses it all.
Relationships: Matsuno Choromatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfruitkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruitkiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Starve, Osomatsu-san](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035473) by [Dragonfruitkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruitkiss/pseuds/Dragonfruitkiss), [Winqulapinkula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winqulapinkula/pseuds/Winqulapinkula). 



> This is for the 10,000 Summers event from the Osomatsu-san Writer's discord! My giftee was Dragonfruitkiss! Please check out the lovely fic this is based off of!

Choromatsu stands idly by their dingy little lean-to, keeping watch outside with a spear clutched tightly in his hands. The amount of hounds had been slowly increasing, meaning he and his brothers needed to remain on high alert in the case of another sudden attack. With it being his turn to act as look out, Choromatsu stalks around the area they’ve claimed, eyes searching through the dark for any form of movement. Every inch of his body tensed and ready to spring into action if necessary. 

Catcoon was there to help and provide some mild comfort in the dark. The little creature purrs as she prowls beneath his feet, tail and cheek stroking along Choromatsu’s leg each time he comes to a standstill. Her presence brings enough calm about him to relax, a smile flitting across his face as he reaches down and pets her, Catcoon arching up into his touch with a raspy mewl of approval.

“Aren’t you such a big help, you little puffball.” Choromatsu says, amused when she rolls onto her back and paws at his hand as he gently rubs her exposed underbelly.

Catcoon really did work wonders in providing a sense of comfort. Of course, he’s still on high-alert, and he straightens up in a heartbeat upon picking up on the sound of something shuffling. Choromatsu spins around with his spear at the ready, and is faced with Todomatsu staring at him in bewilderment, the deadly tip mere inches away from his face.

“T-Todomatsu? What are you doing up?” Choromatsu asks, breathing out a brief apology as he pulls his spear back.

“Sorry, Choromatsu-niisan. I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to leave and not wake anyone else up.” Todomatsu plops down near the fire with a sigh. “I figure I could make something while I’m out here. We do need more tools, after all. Maybe I should make more traps instead, food has been getting a little low…”

Choromatsu shakes his head in disagreement, walking up and standing haughtily over his brother.

“What you  _ should _ be doing is trying to sleep. Let Karamatsu-niisan and Osomatsu-niisan worry about that, you need all the rest you can get.” Choromatsu says, voice stern. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to leave everything to them?”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.”

Todomatsu huffs indignantly, getting back on his feet and stalking past his scowling brother to dig through the chest for tendons, flint, and twigs.

“Well,  _ I’m _ gonna be helpful and take some of the weight off whether you like it or not, Choromatsu-niisan.” Todomatsu says, returning to his spot by the fire and looking somewhat full of himself as he gets to work.

“You’re lucky I have to keep watch…” Choromatsu grumbles, resuming his short patrols around the base.

Quiet falls over the two for a while, with Todomatsu getting caught up in his work, Choromatsu focusing entirely on the well-being of his brothers, and Catcoon choosing to chase after him. She soon gets bored, however, startling Todomatsu into dropping the pickaxe he’s working on after she pounces into his lap. After the little scare, he laughs it off, running his hands through her thick fur.

“...Choromatsu-niisan.” Todomatsu calls out softly. 

Thanks to all the times he’s had to take up the job of protecting them at night, Choromatsu’s hearing grew keen, and he comes to a halt.

“Hm?”

“I hope our parents are okay.” Todomatsu ceases his petting to simply watch Catcoon twist around in his lap and stare up at him with wide eyes, silently asking him the question of;  _ Why’d you stop petting me? _

“Me too, Todomatsu.” Choromatsu sighs, turning and marching back over to be closer as he stares out into the endless stretch of black. “But, we’re here now, and until we find a way out, we just have to keep telling ourselves they’re alright.”

Todomatsu slumps over somewhat, Catcoon crawling out of his lap and prancing up to Choromatsu for attention instead. It’s here Todomatsu feels his lip tremble, hands coming up to rub at his eyes as his chest constricts.

“What if we never make it out? How do you know we’re not gonna die out here?” Todomatsu asks, voice strained. “I just want to go home already, Choromatsu-niisan, I--I hate it out here!”

Choromatsu startles after Todomatsu yells, and he’s quick to rush to his side. He drops his spear as he sits next to him and wraps an arm around his brother, shushing Todomatsu and rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. Catcoon joins in on the pity party, worming her way between the two siblings and nuzzling into Todomatsu’s lap with a purr.

Todomatsu manages a wobbly, unstable smile despite the tears streaming down his face. The warmth of Choromatsu beside him and the blurry visage of Catcoon rolling around on his lap just enough to lift his spirits a little bit. A few choked laughs slip between his hiccuping breaths, hands shakily rubbing at the soft, vague face of the feline in his lap.

Choromatsu keeps quiet, only scooting closer to fully hug Todomatsu against him. His brother goes completely slack in his grip shortly after finding himself pressed up to him. Only his arms move, hands grasping painfully tight to the back of Choromatsu’s clothes. Choromatsu mumbles words of comfort as Todomatsu sobs against him, shaking with each breath he drew.

Catcoon looks up curiously at Todomatsu’s face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted, a continuous flow of wet tears rolling down his cheeks, chin, and neck. She lets out a soft mrrow while raising up on her haunches, a lone paw stretching up and ever-so-gently tapping Todomatsu’s cheek. Catcoon then purrs, butting her head against Todomatsu’s chin when one of his hands move from Choromatsu’s back to hers, shakily pressing into her fur.

The world around the trio becomes nothing but background noise as Choromatsu and Catcoon both work on calming Todomatsu down. Eventually, he pulls away, still sniffling and blinking away a few remaining tears, not taking his hands off his brother and the cat.

“You alright now?” Choromatsu says, providing his brother’s shoulder with a meek squeeze.

A nod and weak sounding hum is all he gets.

“Want some water?”

Another nod, this time punctuated with a meek smile of thanks, the whites of eyes webbed with red.

“Alright, sit here and catch your breath then, I’ll be back in a sec.” Choromatsu gives Todomatsu a few brief pats on the back before getting up and going to their chests.

While mostly alone near the fire, Todomatsu turns his attention to Catcoon, who rest splayed out on her back now. She purrs even louder as he rubs her stomach, her little black paws clawing playfully at his fingers and wrist. He looks up and finds a Choromatsu with a demure smile as he holds out a leather canteen.

“Thank you, Choromatsu-niisan.” Todomatsu says, voice hoarse. He takes the canteen and has a few modest sips, Choromatsu retaking his spot beside him.

Choromatsu looks down in alarm as Catcoon travels from Todomatsu’s lap to his. He shakes his head and scratches behind her ears while Todomatsu sadly looks into the fire.

“Listen, I understand how you feel. I’m constantly fretting over waking up one day and you, or Jyushimatsu, or Ichimatsu, or any of us just being gone.” Choromatsu’s eyes shift to look over at his saddened brother, silently glad Todomatsu is paying attention. “But I tell myself I don’t need to worry. You know that old adage? Strength comes in numbers?”

A miserable sounding sniffle. “Yeah…”

“Well, I like to think that’s us. We’ve been doing pretty good together so far. If you ask me, I’m positive we’re gonna get out of this, together. No matter how much I worry or fret, we’re all here. Our brothers may be asleep in that lean to, and you and I may be out here. But...we’re still together.”

Todomatsu giggles that time, wiping away the tear tracks which mark his cheeks. “T-That’s true…”

A loud meow catches his attention, and Todomatsu glances over. Catcoon is on her haunches again, paws scrabbling at Choromatsu’s chest. The sight causes him to chuckle, and soon he’s left laughing when Choromatsu scoops her up and holds her at an arm’s length. She squirms and mrrs in protest, bushy ringed tail waving about while she wriggles in his grip.

“And we made a new friend.” Choromatsu finally brings her close and plants a chaste kiss on the top of her head. When he sets Catcoon down she flops onto her side, purring and stretching. He can’t help but grin ear to ear as he returns his attention to his brother. “But, you get what I’m trying to say, right?”

“Yeah, I understand.” Todomatsu leans his head against Choromatsu’s shoulder. Crying always took a lot out of him. “Thank you, Choromatsu-niisan.”

Choromatsu simply hums his response, ruffling Todomatsu’s hair and returning his attention to the ring of darkness surrounding their little camp. Thankfully, he can tell morning isn’t too far off, signaled by the very distant blue glow far off on the horizon. He’s happy to really relax now that the sun is bound to rise soon.

Keeping his eyes peeled, Choromatsu lets his brother remain nestled against him, Catcoon curling up in his lap yet again. Before long his eyelids are left drooping, the only sounds he hears is the crackling of the fire, Todomatsu’s soft snores, and Catcoon’s continuous purring. Choromatsu manages to keep up long enough to finally see the sunrise. Despite how grim things were, that beautiful scene of bright orange filling the sky would never cease to raise his spirits.

\------

Osomatsu is out of the lean-to first, yawning and taking in the morning around him. Any worry he had for Todomatsu’s whereabouts seep out of him when he spots his missing brother. He cracks a drowsy, tender grin at the sight of a sound asleep Todomatsu and Choromatsu leaning against each other, with the little gift of Catcoon curled up neatly in Choromatsu’s lap, her fur rising and falling in slow, measured breaths.

“I wish I had a camera…” Osomatsu says to no one in particular, carefully grabbing one of the hound skins and draping it over both of his dozing siblings. He makes the mental note to tell Choromatsu he’ll be taking watch tonight, and to have a talk with Todomatsu for snooping off like that. For now, he lets them rest, and is left brimming with pride upon noticing several new and finished tools beside the now un-lit fire.


End file.
